KIRA Case: Confidentials
by Just Akiko
Summary: There were moments they would always remember, moments they would want to forget and moments that perhaps never really happened at all. A collection of Death Note drabbles written to the prompts from 30drabbles LJ community. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1: Haloes

_This is going to be a collection of Death Note drabbles written in response to the prompts for the 30 drabbles LJ community. Some of them are at the 100 word limit, some go over because I just couldn't bear to part with some words. Hehe_

_These were written purely for my own indulgence as a writer, the challenge of keeping to a word limit (kind of...) and using a theme. I hope they are as enjoyable to read as they were to create._

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: None. This one is pretty much AU**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 1. Haloes**

_**By Just Akiko **_

His eyes are like glowing orbs of obsidian, shining with an inner light that is far too intelligent for his own good. Surrounded on all sides by too pale skin, L's sunken gaze only adds to his mysterious appearance that even now causes Light immense irritation.

With eyes glowing red he studies the betraying halo of letters and numbers that crown his nemesis' head. The pen moves without him even thinking and the note slaps closed with a satisfying flick. Smirking, he watches thin sugar coated lips as they crack and crease, opening into a black 'o' of surprise and what could almost be called fear.

It is in that moment, Light realises he's made the best deal of his life.

It is in that moment that the flicker in L's eyes disappears.

* * *

_Word Count: 133_

_Thanks for reading! Any reviews/comments will be happily read and muchly appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2: Morbid Games

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: None.**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 25. Oh these morbid little games we play  
**

_**By Just Akiko **_

What scares L isn't that he may lose to Kira, but that they are on the same team. 

One holds the lives of criminals at his fingertips, killing indiscriminately with all the ease of an aspiring deity. His methods are traceless, guiltless, leaving his hands shamefully clean.

The other plans, calculates, schemes and then watches as the deaths he has constructed fall into place; executed by the skills of others, a necessary price for his own pursuit of justice.

Justice. The sole prize at the end of their morbid little games.

Sometimes L wonders how much he really wants to win.

* * *

_ Word Count: 101 - nearly did it!_

_Thanks for reading! All reviews are welcome appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3: Hello

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: None. This one is pretty much an AU or rather "What if Light got his memories back a different way?"  
**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 21. Hello, I think I'm broken  
**

_**By Just Akiko **_

The telephone jerked, buzzing to life with a simple bleep tone alerting its master to the caller waiting. With pale fingers, the cellphone was pincered between two tips and held cautiously to an eager ear.

"Congratulations L," the voice was cold, calculated, and unsettlingly familiar, "you almost had me there."

L tensed as he recognised the masculine timbre. His pale hand pressed the cold telephone hard to his ear.

"Y-Yagami-kun?"

The responding sneer made L shiver. "A shame you can't prove it."

The line went dead, call disconnected.

L stared blankly ahead for several long moments before his arm twitched and the phone flew meters across the room to shatter against the wall.

Sometimes, he hated being right.

* * *

_Word Count: 118_

_Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. _


	4. Chapter 4: Airport

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: Maybe for Ep 25/Volume 7... if you squint.  
**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 29. Airport  
**

_**By Just Akiko **_

From his spot on the forty-storey roof he has no trouble seeing the entirety of Tokyo, lit up like some freakish candy machine that offers sugar addicts like him far too many sweet desires. The colours flicker and flash in lavishly random patterns, but his mind, gifted as it is, cannot help but try and collate them into something reasonable.

He's been doing this too long and the life of L is beginning to grate on even his eccentric nerves. The Kira case will prove his undoing, as his evidence tumbles around him like scattered sugar cubes. But his initial instinct remains strong, an unavoidable beacon like the glittering tower that pierces the skyline before his eyes, which is why he knows - he _knows_ – that this will finish him.

For a brief moment he allows his tired mind to pick apart the sporadic scatter of glowing dots and maps out the shape of the airport, its runways and towers easily recognisable to the too trained eye. And for one brief second he contemplates running; considers his ability to disappear without a trace, to charter the fastest aeroplane available and be out of this country before it can become his grave.

The elation dies quickly, buried under the monumental weight of truth and justice and no small amount of pride.

L sighs and allows his focus to bleed out once again, melding the Tokyo night into a blur of colour and chaos. There is only one escape for him here, in this city, in this life. And he is waiting for him downstairs, a black notebook in hand.

* * *

_Word Count: 268 - This one is well over limit but I just liked it too much to edit too far. There is a 100 word version (as there is to all my drabbles) but sometimes I think it's work printing the excess. _

_Thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5: Butterflies

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: EP 25. Set after the roof scene, back in the building, on the staircase. Speech is taken from the Kuro-hana sub of the episode.  
**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 9. Butterflies  
**

_**By Just Akiko **_

With his shirt soaked and his hair dripping Yagami Light looks almost harmless. Almost… if it wasn't for the hard line that drew across his shoulders and the dull grey light painting butterfly shadows across his hands and face. And those eyes, glowing almost red in the dimness of the empty corridor, staring into nothingness but filled with an intent so deadly that L can already feel his chest growing heavy in anticipation. They seem to burn through the same dark shadows, a warning to all who come close, that this being is in fact far more dangerous than he looks. 

With a single hand L could crush him now, break his wings and his windpipe and perhaps even deter his own imminent death.

"What are you doing Ryuuzaki?"

But L cannot stand to destroy a thing of beauty. Instead he reaches out cold, pale fingers to brush carefully against forbidden flesh.

"I thought I'd give you a hand. I'll help wipe you dry."

* * *

_Word Count: 164 - eep it seems I'm getting worse! hehe _

_Thanks for reading! If you have chance, let me know what you think._


	6. Chapter 6: Funeral

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: BIG SPOILERS FOR Episode 25 and around Chapter 70... I think!!  
**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 11. Funeral  
**

_**By Just Akiko **_

They didn't have a funeral so he wasn't even sure he'd found the right one. His father could have been lying or the information faked or perhaps he'd invented the whole idea in his head just to slake the fever dreams that were keeping him awake at night. He'd assumed Kira wouldn't have a conscience but apparently…

…he did go to say goodbye. And in one last act of defiance, of deference, he didn't leave flowers or soft words or even tears. All he gave was two abrasive scratches on the corner of just another slab of smooth nameless stone.

_Rest in peace, L._

* * *

_ Word Count: 104  
_

_Thanks for reading! All reviews are welcome appreciated._


	7. Chapter 7: Starlight

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: None. But it is LxRaito so if you don't like the pairing you may not like this.  
**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 12. Things only seen by starlight**

**_By Just Akiko_  
**

They came together in darkness, total, complete; the occasional arm snaking through empty space to wrap itself tightly around flushed skin, accompanied by the scritch of bedcovers and a soft breathy moan,

_"L, we shouldn't…"_

_"Raito-kun… please…"_

…except for a glowing sliver across the nightstand. A flash of night sky in the crack between curtains, illuminating a shining china plate that holds a slice of the most exquisite chocolate cake; pristine, untouched… uneaten.

Such sights could only seen by starlight.

* * *

_Word Count: 81_

_Note: I used the Raito spelling of Light's name here simply because it felt right in the context of it. Don't know why, I'm sure my muse has an excuse somewhere!  
_

_Thank you for reading! Any reviews/comments will be very much appreciated._


	8. Chapter 8: Once Upon A Time

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: Mini spoilers for Ep25 and the happenings there  
**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 06. Once Upon A Time  
**

_**By Just Akiko**_

Once upon a time the World's Greatest Detective met his match; across a tennis court in Japan.

The opponent was charming and handsome, a Prince by anyone's standards and the Detective soon found himself having fun. In that moment he felt his story take an interesting turn.

Once it was over, The World's Greatest Detective realised that that turn had in fact been the beginning of the end. He had never stood a chance against the Handsome Prince, not when he was also the World's Greatest Villain. It was simply not his story, not his time…

So he made his final decree without fear,

"Everyone, I want to test this 13-day rule…"

* * *

_ Word Count: 112_

_My DN muse seems to be enjoying writing these recently, I hope you're enjoying reading them. Drop me a review to comment if you can!_

_Thanks for reading!  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: None. **

**Note: Ok this isn't anywhere near drabble size but the words just kept coming and I didn't want to cut it down. So, I'm breaking convention!  
**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 06. Ice Cream  
**

_**By Just Akiko**_

"But why?"

He was exasperated beyond belief. Everything about the eccentric detective drove Yagami Light crazy because everything about him was a shameless contradiction.

He was socially suicidal and yet he wielded power over thousands, millions of lives. He was unbearably skinny, ate no real food, barely slept and yet his roundhouse kicks could give anyone a pounding black eye. And no matter how many sugary sweets he devoured, the mysterious L remained in possession of all his internal organs (not to mention teeth!) in tact.

He was paradox personified.

And it drove Light crazy.

"What do you mean, Yagami-kun?"

Light sighed. He was trying to be nice, friendly even, and the detective seemed set on making it impossible.

"I mean why, considering all the sweets you eat and sugary things you drink, do you not like ice-cream."

L sighed deeply, his eyes wide and shining with what seemed to be long-suffering patience.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I merely said I didn't care for it. The flavours are too…complex for my tastes."

Says the boy who had just eaten a jam doughnut covered in whipped cream, toffee sauce and gummy bears. Light fought not to throw his spoon at the shaggy black head.

"But there are so many; there must be one you like. We have everything here…"

"Not everything Yagami-kun."

"Strawberries and Cream, Rocky-Road, Cookie Dough, Mint Choc Chip, Double Choc Chip…"

"Yagami-kun…"

"Rum Raisin, Rasberry Ripple, Pecan and Fudge, Pestachio, Chocolate – come on you must like chocolate!"

"I'm afraid not Yagami-kun."

This time Light couldn't hold back his growl of frustration.

"What kind of sweet addict are you, not liking ice cream!"

"But I do like ice cream. Just not those flavours."

Light was dumbstruck, valiantly ignoring the twitch in his eye as he fought to make his voice calm.

"Then… which?"

L smiled… or smirked.

"Vanilla."

Light paused. Turned. And stormed from the room.

A paradox personified.

Light was going to kill him.

* * *

_Word Count: 322_

_Additional Note: The theme is actually 'Vanilla Ice Cream' but that kinda gives away too much. Still perhaps it makes more sense now as to why my muse went this way huh?  
_

_I'm not sure if it's just me that finds this scenario funny or not, but it's what my muse wanted so hopefully you liked it too! Please leave a review to let me know what you think. And once again, thanks for reading! _


	10. Chapter 10: Forget Romance

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: None. **

**Note: Special thanks to Dreximgirl for giving me a fic prompt which led to this working out! Who knew canderol could be so inspirational.  
**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 5. Forget Romance  
**

_**By Just Akiko  
**_

It's not as if you could call their relationship romantic. Each one has a job to do and in their hearts, both of them, it is always the job that comes first.

But there are still the little things.

The way L yawns, in an almost-convincing way, when he sees Light's eyes droop for the fourth time in a minute.

The way Light slips fruit and nuts between the layers of cake and cookies that create a sort of sugary fort behind which L will hide.

And the way L pretends not to notice when, one day every week, the sugar cubes are replaced by cunning canderol replacements and he sips his tea as normal, smiling.

Who needs romance?

* * *

_Word Count: 119_

_In case anyone was confused, CANDEROL is a brand of sweetner/sugar replacement._

_Let me know what you thought! Good, bad, I don't mind! Thanks for reading.  
_


	11. Chapter 11: She aches just like

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: YES! FOR VARIOUS HAPPENINGS AFTER EP25/CH56.**

**Notes: The one I thought impossible... apparently not...  
**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 03. She aches just like a woman, but she breaks just like a little girl  
**

_**By Just Akiko**_

He glanced back only once, realising, perhaps for the first time, just how old his mother looked now his father was gone. The loss had been beyond crushing for Yagami Sachiko and Raito would have been lying if he'd said he wasn't pleased to be leaving the misery behind.

As he stepped out of the door for the final time, his hand clasped around the keys to his new life, he paused abruptly, mind caught in a memory long forgotten.

"_I would one day like to meet your mother Light-kun; she must be a very admirable woman."_

The door clicked shut behind him, blocking out the sound of pitiful sobbing. With slow steps he approached the car and climbed inside. And only when surrounded by that cocoon of metal and leather did Kira finally let out a violent cry, quashing that infernal voice and the emergent thoughts of one Yagami Raito for good.

* * *

_Word Count: 154_

_One of my more ambiguous ones, in terms of keeping to the theme, but it fits for me and I hope you readers get a sense of it too. Please **REVIEW** and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.  
_


	12. Chapter 12: Save Me

_Just a brief note to say a __**BIG THANK YOU**__ to everyone who has reviewed up until now. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying these little shots, I'm having a wonderful time writing them too, so it makes it doubly great! Please keep letting me know what you think; it helps me improve and I love to hear from other fans what they think of DN as a whole (although I'm UK-based so still dont know how it all ends.__ No spoilers please_

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: The events of and leading up to Episode 25/Chapter 56**

**NB: This theme gets TWO versions because after writing the first I realised just how appropriate the idea could be to either character, So I wrote both versions, as sort of companions to each other. They're set at different times, but still sit nicely together I hope.  
**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 08. Save Me**

_**By Just Akiko**_

**1.**

It was already there when he left the observation room; a slice of strawberry cheesecake left on his plate.

And it was there in the watery depths of those so black eyes that turned beneath the rain, to stare with something akin to misery.

It was most certainly there in the gentle press of fingertips, of thumbs; each working at the sensitive flesh beneath them in homage to a relationship that could never be.

And finally it was there in the clatter of delicate silverware as spoon and wielder fell lifelessly to the floor.

L had never said it aloud, but looking back Light could hear it everywhere.

'_Save me… please_..._'_

**2. **

From the moment he returned, eyes wide and innocent-looking, L sensed a desperation surrounding the Yagami boy.

With every work day that passed, with every night terror, with every muffled scream and tiny flinch of that handsome face, Light seemed to call out to his companion, fervently.

But how could L reply to a language that was unknown. When he had no idea that the fault in their line would not be bloody death, but a notebook instead.

Only when the line disconnected, in the silence of the helicopter cockpit, did L finally understand the cry that had now been silenced.

'_Save me… please!'_

* * *

**Word Count: 1.** 111** 2.** 104 

Looking at them now, they probably should be the opposite way around ne? Still this is the way I wrote them and so this seems to be the way they want to be set, for now. Hehe. Hope that wasn't too confusing for anyone!

Thanks for reading, please **REVIEW **and let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13: Darkly

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: None. This one is pretty much AU, a kind of 'What if Puppy!Light never existed' scenario.**

**Note: Again I'm thinking the link here may be pretty tenuous in terms of the prompt, but this is where my muse took it and I _think_ it works. Hope it fits for you!  
**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 02. Darkly  
**

_**By Just Akiko **_

It is winter and the season always makes him melancholy. It feels as though it has been dark forever and the empty glow of a computer screen finally becomes sickening around three hours after midnight.

He spends the fourth hour counting sugar cubes and sucking at his fingertips.

Then another, playing idly with the once shiny links that snake away from his left arm.

Over the next hour he feels his eyes grow heavy, his body weight sway and somewhere in the frustrating darkness of 6am he falls asleep, pressed innocently against his shining Light.

Kira watches it all calmly. Winter is his favourite time of year.

* * *

_Word Count: 107_

_Thanks for reading! Can ya tell I'm kind of hooked on the idea of Kira being almost a whole other personality to Light etc at the moment?? It's the theory that's playing about most in my head as I get closer to finding out the end! bounce_

_Please let me know what you think by dropping me a **review**._


	14. Chapter 14: Roses

_I'm back! After a long, tiring but AMAZING month travelling in Australia, I am home once again and returned to my fandoms and my laptop. happy sigh And along with that I'm back to my writing, in a big way, since uni holidays mean more time to write, and my muse is loving it!  
_

_So here we go, another part of the Kira Case: Confidentials, shamelessly shippy for LxLight i'm afraid, but with the prompt this it the only thing my muse would let me write; perhaps it's to make up for some of the harsher drabbles that came before._

_Hope you guys enjoy! There'll be more to come!  
_

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: None. But it is sweet enough to suit even L's palette!  
**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 04. Roses  
**

_**By Just Akiko **_

"Roses." He said certainly.

"Roses? Why?"

Not that L couldn't guess.

A thorny stem for a thorny personality and layers of dark petals like layers of false identities, folding in on themselves until you can no longer see the heart of it all.

Or perhaps it was simply because of the pain inflicted upon any innocent hands that came into contact with them unawares.

A short intake of breath signalled Light's decision. L stopped guessing and braced himself for the worst.

"Because you always smell sweet."

L's eyes widened. Light simply smiled.

'_After all a rose by any other name…'_

* * *

_Word Count: 100 - woohoo! It's been a while since I've made that limit!  
_

_Thanks for reading! I hope they're still enjoyable after such a long break. Any reviews/comments will be happily read and muchly appreciated._


	15. Chapter 15: Letters To Nobody

_Well the muse is happy to be back surrouded by Death Note, so drabbles are arriving fast and furious. The connection here might not be perfect but I really like it :o) And for once, it's not blatant LxLight fluff! hehe_

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: Ideas and info about the two successors.**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 28. Letters To Nobody**

_**By Just Akiko **_

L can't remember N's next birthday and he knows that they've never known his. He wonders how tall M has become now and what colour his hair was this week. He tries to picture their faces. But all he can see is white slipping through childish fingers, and the smell of chocolate and the crackle of tin foil tickle his nose. Pieces of memory, like pieces of a puzzle…

L, M, N…

In fact, they are nothing more than disembodied voices behind the glowing black shapes of their signifiers.

And sometimes being L is the loneliest job in the world.

* * *

_Word Count: 100 - woohoo! Spot on!_

_Thanks for reading, and please **review**! I love to know if people are still liking these, what favourites are etc or even constructive criticism is welcomed._


	16. Chapter 16: Laced Through With Lies

_The second in as many days, this one started out as a sudden thought and has ended up one of my favourites. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are. **

**Spoilers: None. Just a bit of L/Light introspection.**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 14. Laced Through With Lies**

Lies are what make up the fabric of their relationship, always have been and always will. Friendship and love are patched carefully in place next to justice and rage; and when their edges fray it only takes another alias or eloquent excuse to cover them so they can start over again.

They wear their deceits, like the clothes on their backs, neither to do without them in the waking world. But in the darkness, between silent sheets, clothes slip away surprisingly quickly. And laid bare, together, they wonder if there might still be some room for honesty yet.

* * *

_Word Count: 98 - under for once! dances _

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, review if you did, I'd love to know what people think!_


	17. Chapter 17: When In Rome

Another day, another drabble. Enjoy!

And please **REVIEW!!**

**Spoilers: None. Set during the time where the boys are chained together and Light has no Kira in him **

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 14. When In Rome...**

_**By Just Akiko **_

He wakes early now, showers fast, and makes coffee without a thought. The single sugar cube slips silently into the murky liquid and his hand reaches for the pastry plate without question.

He forgoes the morning paper for an extensive list of the latest killings, allowing his mind to link them flawlessly as he starts work. After barely an hour his toes flex and he kicks off his smart leather shoes unconcernedly.

It's only later, when he feels an uncommon tightness in his lower spine, that Light notices his right knee pulled tight into his chest, one socked foot tucked beneath him.

With a startled clatter he jumps in his chair and falls to the floor.

L looks over, both knees pulled close, and grins.

* * *

_Word Count: 125 (nearly, maybe, kinda, sorta on target)_

_Thanks again for reading! Please let me know what you think and if there's any suggestions, things you like, don't, would like etc _

_Ja x x_


	18. Chapter 18: Fairytales

_Here it is, drabble 18! Hope I'm not losing my touch with these, the prompts always get harder the longer you leave them ne? hehe._

**Spoilers: THE END!! If you don't know how DN ends then don't read this! **

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 16. Fairytales**

_**By Just Akiko **_

There would be no happy ending, no victory parade.

The hero would be forgotten, his quest usurped and all hope lost to the flicker of candlelight. The Fates finally tied their knots, snipped their thread and closed the book on a once impressive tale.

And as Light lay dying, terrified and cold in the early evening sunlight, he thought perhaps L had been right.

He _was _only a child. A corrupted child, abandoned by his fairytales and left to learn the hard way that not every honourable wish can come true.

* * *

_Word Count: 92! Woot! And this one even started off under 100 so very little edit needed. Wierd huh?_

_Thanks muchly for reading! Please click the button and drop me a review, hearing what people think increases my effectiveness as a writer by 40!_

_Ja x x_


	19. Chapter 19: The truth, twisted

_Wow it's been soooo long since I added some drabbles here, I'm really sorry to anyone still following them! Work at uni suddenly sky-rocketed and it took me a while to get ahold of the reins and under control again. I've missed writing these little shots._

_However, the knowledge of L's Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY L coming up seemed to prompt the old muse into action, so here is a new addition to the Confidentials. I've also added a new mini-ficlet here at ffnet, prompted by a 30 Drabbles prompt, but a little too long to go in here... for now at least..._

_Hope you still enjoy them!_

_Ja x_

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: None. This one is pretty much AU in a true LxLight kinda way.**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 19. The truth, twisted**

_**By Just Akiko**_

Light's wary advances, one silent, sleepy night were in fact no real surprise at all. True he was L's suspect (and a sociopathic killer of thousands) but it seemed right for L to accept that strong, sensual embrace.

He had always been a man of calculations, of fact, but L would never deny his affinity with intuition.

And so he would believe. Believe that Yagami Light loved him, because in a world of damning facts and figures _that_ was his intuition and their only chance at truth.

* * *

_Word Count: 87_

_This started out much longer but was full of useless fluffy details that I don't think it really needed. For once, editing down really was an enjoyable process hehe!_

_Thanks for reading, please **REVIEW**!!_


	20. Chapter 20: Epiphany

_A much quicker update this time, hurrah! The muse has bitten again, and seeing lots of pictures for the new L - Change the WorLd movie seems to have given it some impetus._

_This one took a lot of work. I hope it was worth it!_

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers:** Ep 25 and some vague ideas about L's past

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 30. Epiphany**

**_By Just Akiko _**

Alone. It was the only way for his kind to survive.

They had told him so from a very young age, in careful words that wouldn't seem like child abuse. By the time he was old enough to see the conditioning for what it was, L was happiest when he was alone.

Then a team infiltrated his precious solitude and soon he was buying them buildings and chaining himself to them at will; L even found happiness when he hoped to call one 'friend' (when he wasn't calling him Kira that is).

Hope. It was the quickest way for his kind to die.

L realised this in a moment of startling clarity when, held by his 'friend', his heart stopped beating. But the truth didn't thrill him as it usually did; all L felt was cold.

Cold and alone.

* * *

_Word Count: 139 - Eep! I guess my short streak has run its course!_

_Thanks for reading! Any thoughts/comments will be very much appreciated so please leave a REVIEW if you can!_


	21. Chapter 21: Art

_Here's another one. This being the spawn of me sitting in the library, on my day off, pretending to do work... and then hearing Aerosmith's "Love In an Elevator" and imagining the boys fighting in an elevator... Trust me it takes some skill to do that! (or so says my imagination!)_

_Wierd huh? That image might turn into a fic itself one day. But for now it merely prompted this._

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: None. Just a moment in the lives of...**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 24. Art**

_**By Just Akiko **_

There was something almost artistic in their altercations nowadays. After a month of being chained at the wrist, they had already found scores of different ways to beat the hell out of each other.

Eventually it wasn't competition. It was stress relief. It was sharing breath and weight and touch and skin; and in a million different ways it was everything they both needed and the last thing they wanted all at the same time.

Framed by their frustrations, violence became their shared work of art; and neither genius could quite bare to put down the brush.

* * *

_Word Count: 97! Yey! And the editing wasn't too painful either._

_Thanks for reading! This little idea really made me smile. I hope it did you too. Either way please drop me a REVIEW! I'd love to know if people are still reading and enjoying (or not) these._


	22. Chapter 22: December

It's been a real Death Note day today, with references and songs and silly ideas popping up left right and centre. The muse really wants to write a million things at once so I thought I'd try and let it sort its priorities out by working on a drabble. Not sure how much I like this one, the link is a little tenuous but the idea came and stuck. And I think it works... I hope you enjoy it too!

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: L's real name. Nothing else. **

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 7. December  
**

_**By Just Akiko **_

Had he been a more traditional man he fancied he'd have one of those paper calendars where each day was a single page, torn away to reveal the next. It would be a nice metaphor, he thought, everyday crumpling up the past and throwing it away.

But when November became December 1st, for the twenty-fifth time in his life, Lawliet watched the day flicker away digitally, at the bottom of a computer screen.

And the KIRA case, the mistaken arrests, the lost lives and the missed opportunities all remained, cluttering up his desktop and weighing heavy on his mind.

* * *

_Word Count: 99 - woohoo!  
_

_Thanks for reading! As I say I'm a little unsure about this one, but please let me know what you think and REVIEW! Any reviews/comments good or bad will be happily read and muchly appreciated._


	23. Chapter 23: For Once

_Wow it's been soooo long since I updated! Sorry to anyone still following this crazy little collection, but performance week and Christmas and NEw Year and then more deadlines just took all my time and creativity right out of me! Still I hope everyone had a great holiday season and that the New Year is treating you well so far!_

_I wrote this one a while a go actually but have taken until now to post it as I'm not sure it really works. It could be better I think but for now it will be okay. It was inspired totally by a DeathCab For Cutie song (a band I don't really listen to but always seems to inspire DN fic in me!) and is a bit of mindless fluff to start off 2008. I promise they'll be more intense again once I'm not stressing over essays and the like hehe._

_Look at me, rambling on about my personal life, something I always moan about other authors doing! I'll stop now!_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: L's real name. Nothing else. **

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 22. For Once  
**

_**By Just Akiko **_

He didn't know what made him decide to be so stupid, so _human _for once. It was risky, stupidly risky in hindsight, putting his image in to print like that. Enough to get him killed or at the very least blinded by that obnoxiously flashing light.

Perhaps it had been Light's endless coercing, or (more likely) the excuse to press themselves rather awkwardly against one another without the guilt of watching eyes. Still, as he stretched the kinks out of his already crooked spine, glaring back at the cramped space of the tiny photo booth, Lawliet smiled and waited (almost as impatiently as Light) for their pictures to develop; trying hard not to wonder whether one day his kissing face would be drawn up as evidence for his execution.

* * *

_Word Count: 130 - Eep! It seems the new year isn't good for word counts! Ah well!_

_Thanks for reading! And for sticking with these after such a long break. Any reviews/comments good or bad will be happily read and muchly appreciated so please leave a REVIEW!_

_Ja x_


	24. Chapter 24: And In The Years Past

Many thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviwing these! My DN muse has woken up again in the face of some boring work at Uni soI'll hopefully have them all finished before summer. Seven more to go after this latest one, that has been sitting in my mobile phone of all places for about two weeks!

This is the drabble title I turned into a (slightly longer) standalone drabble for L's birthday. It's totally different here in KC:C, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: None. **

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 10. And In The Years Past  
**

_**By Just Akiko **_

Life had always been about numbers: figures, totals, statistics. Percentages made up people and it was easy to know that you were right (_and he always was_) because the numbers would all square and equal justice.

Until Kira.

Who ruined it all because his numbers were false and because even without the Death Note Yagami Light defied all percentages. Variables slid into a mess of twisting decimal points and suddenly the numbers were shifting so quickly they were becoming illegible, even to his massive brain.

Only when the handcuffs were gone did the equation finally make sense. But by then L had given up on calculating percentages; he counted seconds instead.

* * *

_Word Count: 111_

_Ah, far too long again, but I just couldn't bear to cut it further! It started at nearly 200 words so I didn't do too badly hehe! _

_Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think by clicking REVIEW!! Good or bad I love to hear people's thoughts._

_Ja x _


	25. Chapter 25: Snow

_Well the number is slowly dwindling! Another drabble, another step closer to 30!_

_Somehow I've managed to leave myself with all the winter related ones, hehe. Which is surreal considering it's coming slowly to spring. So these offerings to come may be a little flexible with the prompts, or at least looking from a more abstract angle. Still I hope you enjoy them!_

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: None. **

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 17. Snow**

_**By Just Akiko **_

Since that first encounter, it did not take long. They became so close, so fast that eventual destruction was perhaps the only option fate had to give. From the outside, it was like watching some twisted snowball's path, endlessly packing itself full of anger and suspicion and frustration and death until finally it became an avalanche and that avalanche was uncontrollable, and it called itself God and crushed all innocents under its weight.

It wasn't snowing the day Yagami Light found the Death Note, but something did fall from the sky…

* * *

_Word Count: 91 - wow, under!_

_Thanks a lot for reading. This one went through some massive changes and the impact switched a few times. I'm worried that it's become a little pointless now... not sure. What did you guys think? Please let me know what you took from it, I would love to know that these things dont just make sense to me hehe. SO if you can click **REVIEW** I'd love to hear from you._

_Next one soon, fingers x'd!_

_Ja x_


	26. Chapter 26: In Paris

Four left after this! Eep! The **KIRA Case: Confidentials**are drawing to a close! This one is a little random and a little fantastical but it fit the prompt and the thought made me smile... a little maliciously but smile none the less ;o)

Enjoy!

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 26. In Paris  
**

_**By Just Akiko**_

It happened in Paris.

Ten years after KIRA was officially recognised and in one of the only cities whose chic veneer had managed to keep it devoid of protest related blemishes; walking down one of these shining boulevards Yagami Light first experienced guilt.

The tiny patisserie was quaint but hardly eye-catching; its window filled with sweet treats and an old cashier staring out of the window chewing idly at his thumb. But what made Light's heart freeze in his chest was the creaking wooden sign swinging casually above his head, that read: _'Lawliet's. Family run for over 100 years.'_

* * *

_Word Count: 99_

_There were many longer versions of this, but I think in the end the shortest one felt less... silly hehe.  
_

_Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. Any **reviews/comments** will be very happily read and muchly appreciated._


	27. Chapter 27: Ice Skating

_One step closer to the end! I hope people are still enjoying these as they draw to a close. It's getting quite sad to fulfil them now I know they're almost done. But 30's drawing nearer! I hope they stay interesting for you to the end!_

_Please drop me a review, good or bad, to let me know what you think of these final excerpts!_

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: None. **

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 27. Ice Skating**

_**By Just Akiko **_

It was different, he realised, the way he watched Yagami Light.

He watched him like ordinary people watched figure skaters; with a morbid fascination, tainted by constant anticipation, always waiting for him to misstep or misjudge and somehow lower his game. Yet there was no denying the aesthetic pleasure he took in having such perfectly crafted deception, such flawless technique, played out in front of him, close enough to touch.

And Light watched him the same way, he realised. And that thought almost made him smile.

* * *

_Word Count: 86 - it seems my word count is improving as time goes by!_

_Thanks a lot for reading, and for still reading this far! Please drop me a **REVIEW** if you can, I'd love to hear any thoughts on any of these!_

_Ja x_


	28. Chapter 28: the scent of strawberries

_Nope, I didn't forget these drabbles, nor did I fall of the face of the earth or get pwned by Kira! I am in fact alive and writing! LOL! And I bring not just one but two updates, meaning there's only two chapters of KC:C after this one. I am quite amazed that I might actually get around to finishing a challenge like this. Yey!_

_Hope you people still taking the time out to read my little drabbles are still enjoying them and I hope these don't disappoint! And if you can let me know with a review, great, 'cos they really mean a lot._

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: None.**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 18. The scent of strawberries**

_**By Just Akiko **_

He wouldn't have believed it, had he been told, but L was adamant: Yagami Light smelled of strawberries. It wasn't his shampoo, or his mother's brand of detergent; it wasn't even L's obsessive olfactory sense dreaming up shortcake. He conceded that perhaps, just perhaps, it was a trace from the constant gaggle of girls that surrounded the genius student on campus each day, and he was almost certain that this would be Light's excuse, were he ever informed of the fact.

But L preferred to postulate that the source of the smell was pure Yagami, born of nothing but Light's own self.

After all, only something so sinful could smell so sweet.

* * *

_Word Count: 112_

_Thanks again for reading, let me know what you think - good, bad or just plain honest - in a REVIEW!_

_x x_


	29. Chapter 29: Secrets

_Second part of the update, hope you enjoy it too! These both come at the sake of my CCS muse who just wont get into gear like she should! I'm hoping that by writing DN fic she might get her act together and give me some magical girl goodness! sigh_

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: Just Ep 25.**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 20. Secrets**

_**By Just Akiko **_

As he fell from the chair L realised his thoughts were not of pride or his inevitable death; they were taken up completely by Light Yagami's eyes.

He had seen those eyes in many guises: wide in amazement, furrowed in concentration, even crinkled with laughter at times. But now they were stripped bare of that persona, leaving Kira looking down upon him and exposing every lie that Light had ever used to construct the tenuous stability of their relationship.

His own eyes slipping shut, L came to one final revelation.

The colour of secrets was amber. Truth was a glaring red.

* * *

_Word Count: 101_

_Thanks again for reading over this little moment in my DN world. As always a REVIEW would mean an awful lot so if you have time push the button and let me know what you think!_

_Two to go!_

_Ja x x_


	30. Chapter 30: Vanilla Ice Cream

_So, I was trying to write the final drabble, as a distraction from the mess of my dissertation, when my mused decided to pick up on a title already covered. A few (okay more than a few) chapters back I wrote a piece called "Ice Cream" which was very much more than a drabble, waaaay beyond the 100 limit. And yes I'm not that great at sticking to the word count, but that seemed a bit of a stretch! Sooooo I never crossed this theme off my list, and as such, my muse has decided to pick on it as drabble 30._

_BUT it means there's still one more theme to go, and it's the one theme that is reeeeally giving my muse a hrd time. But I'll get there!!_

_So for now, enjoy this little, kind of, flashback, type thing. Short, sweet and... that's it!_

_**Oo also, I wanted to say a BIG thankyou to everyone who has continued to review and favourite this story and any of my other work. It really does mean a lot and puts a big smile on my (and my muse's) face. So THANK YOU!!**_

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: None**

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS **

**Theme 23. Vanilla Ice Cream**

_**By Just Akiko **_

The argument had been pointless enough; one of those childish spats that held no real malice. They'd even avoided resorting to physical violence, contenting themselves with pointed glares, verbal snipes and over-enthusiastic arm movements, a meaningless tryst that should have been forgotten mere hours after it occurred.

Which is why L had felt quite safe giving Light control over their dinner arrangements.

But as the dessert trolley settled at their work stations, the (_so-called_) genius's heart sank, toes curling in dismay at the single bowl of, plain, unadorned, sauce-less, practically-sugar-less vanilla ice-cream before him.

He'd have to redefine his notion of pointless.

* * *

_Word Count: 102_

_Ok, so it's not the most deep and meaningful of moments, but it gave my brain relief and passed some of my frustration off onto L. Poor guy!_

_Thanks for reading!! IF you can please leave a REVIEW and let me know what you think._

_Ja x x_


	31. Chapter 31: In the autumn time

**_And so it ends..._**

_Yep, ladies and gents, fangirls and fanboys, all you lovely people who have stuck with these through to the end, THIS is the final installment of _KIRA Case: Confidentials_._

_I have enjoyed writing these little drabbles so much, they have really given me a chance to explore these two characters and the world they (potentially) lived in. Plus it gave me a chance to stay in touch with my fan-fic-writing-self around all the work of university etc. And I'm glad I did!_

_I hope you, the readers, enjoyed reading them as much as I have writing them. _**THANK YOU**_ soooooo much to everyone who ever reviewed or favourited myself or this story, it really does mean the world. And to anyone who read and didn't reply, _**THANK YOU TOO**_. Just knowing these words get read by someone is enough for me._

_So, enough of the rambling, here is the end. The one prompt that evaded me the longest was finally tamed on a train ride. I hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters aren't mine, but these stories are.**

**Spoilers: None. **

* * *

**KIRA CASE: CONFIDENTIALS**

**Theme 15. In the autumn time  
**

_**By Just Akiko**_

His eyes tracked the sinking sun, barely blinking in the wash of golden light, as an ache settled in his chest that he couldn't quite identify. It had been there more often recently as he sat on the empty window sill, brooding, thinking, and watching the autumn leaves turn smoothly from green to brown. Occasionally he would shift and glance fleetingly at the one behind him, working efficiently at a laptop, eyes burning with an unquestionable sense of justice. When he turned back to the leaves, the ache was stronger than ever… and he thought perhaps he knew why.

_Change._ They said to him. _They always change._

* * *

_Word Count: 107 - nope, I still couldn't keep to the limit! But hey, why break a trend?? ;o)_

_Thanks again to everyone who has taken this journey with me. I hope you enjoyed your window into (my imagination) the KIRA case and I hope to see you around sometime soon!_

_Best wishes all_

**Just Akiko**


End file.
